


Jabłko

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Moriarty'ego w sumie też, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety, coś dla lubiących Sherlocka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam uwielbia oglądać z Lucyferem seriale. Do czasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jabłko

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Sam uwielbiał pokazywać Lucyferowi swoje ulubione seriale. Diabeł entuzjazmował się nimi tak jak on, a nawet bardziej. Winchester uważał, że to cudowne, bo w końcu miał z kim porozmawiać o postaciach.

Do czasu.

Po obejrzeniu z nim „Sherlocka”, diabeł zaczął wszędzie zostawiać jabłka z wyciętymi razem literami: IOU. Żeby jeszcze potem zjadał te jabłka, ale nie! On tylko w nich wycinał.

— Rozumiem, że lubisz Moriarty’ego, ale czy musisz wciąż to robić? — spytał, kiedy siedzieli przy stole w jadalni.

Lucyfer prychnął i odsunął od siebie laptopa, w którym coraz częściej wyszukiwał różne, dziwne rzeczy.

— To wiadomość — powiedział i sięgnął po jabłko, które mu podał.

Było takie samo, jak wszystkie inne.

— Dla kogo? — spytał Winchester, obracając owoc w dłoniach.

— Dla ciebie. — Diabeł puścił do niego oko.

— Dla mnie? — Zdziwił się Sam. — Co mi jesteś winien? Bo mam nadzieję, że nie upadek.

— Nie — odpowiedział z uśmiechem Lucyfer. — Pocałunek — wyjaśnił, przyciągając do siebie Sama.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli chodzi o litery na jabłku... IOU czyli I owe you, znaczą tyle co "Jestem ci winien".


End file.
